How It Started
by DisneyGirl07
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the zombie apocalypse started? Well, I did! Rated T for a tiny tiny tiny little bit of gore. Just a little.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own anything zombieland

* * *

"There. My fourth. now can I go home?"

Ashley knocked back yet another shot of something her best friend Bonnie made her drink.

"No! Please, just one more shot!" Bonnie pleaded,

"No, I have to get home. It's getting really late."

"Fine, you tease." Ashley bumped Bonnie's arm.

"I am not a tease! we agreed on four and I know you remember." Ashley jumped off her very high chair from the bar and grabbed her purse,

"Fine. Bye!" Bonnie sarcastically waved and smiled,

Ashley waved as she exited the popular bar.

She walked to the end of the car park when her phone rang, it was her boyfriend.

She pulled it out,

"Hey, you!" she began, but she was interrupted by what seemed to be shouting, but it was muffled,

She narrowed her eyes as she pulled her phone away and looked at it, then put it to her ear again,

"Baby? There's no service hear, I can't understand you!" she said a little louder.

Again, muffled noises and now, screaming came from the mobile phone. Well, not screaming, but, now it was slurping and gross noises

Ashley sighed, "I'm gonna call you back, okay?"

She pulled her phone away again, this time because the screaming was louder, he could understand her.

She sighed again, hanging up and putting away her phone in her small purse. But as she started to walk...


	2. Chapter 2

But as she started to walk, another sound collided with the sound of her heels clacking against the concrete of the road, but it wasn't clacking.

It was a gurgling, gross sound, like the one she had heard on the phone.

Ashley froze and turned around fast, but not too fast, to see where it came from, and it wasn't pretty.

What looked like an old, homeless man stared at her, with colorless eyes.

His face was almost unrecognizable as a face. It was covered with blood, blisters, and green mucus.

Ashley, being the naïve girl she was, smiled and reached for her wallet.

But the man just growled.

she stopped and took a step back, and he took a step forward.

Then she ran.

He chased her, growling and screeching as he went.

He didn't run like a normal man, he limped and his arms flapped everywhere.

Ashley huffed and ran as hard as she could, and while doing so, dropped her purse.

"Shit!"

_Growl!_ the thing replied to her thought.

she finally arrived at her apartment building, and as she breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't notice...


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't notice she was slowing down.

The _thing _caught up.

Just as Ashley turned to see where she was at, it _pounced. Literally._

She _screamed_.

She felt his abnormally sharp teeth sink into her foot.

She tried to shake him off, (as if that would help) and he let go (Huh!).

And she ran.

She slipped on the stairs a few times out of panic, but when she got to the top, something stopped her from entering her apartment.

_"You've got to be fucking kidding." _she thought.

Because stopping her from entering her warm comfortable apartment was:

_"My purse." _

Her _keys._

she quivered, she couldn't go back down and get it, now could she?

she panicked. she frantically tried to search for some sort of rescue from this creature waiting, possibly coming to get Ashley.

She paused. she ran downstairs.

to get her purse.

she stopped again when she saw it starting to come up the stairs.

She ran back up, panting, and bounced off a tall sturdy door,

_"407!"_

She immediately started knocking, no, thrashing, on the apartment door across from hers, while also hearing a faint, familiar gurgling noise.

She looked back at the door still banging vigorously.

"Help! Please! Help me! Open up!"

"Alright!" she heard behind the door, but she wouldn't give in, she could still hear the gross noises.

It was a young man's voice, comforting for her to know there was a male to protect her... until he opened the door.

Smack! She fell instinctively into his arms, holding onto him in hope he would CLOSE THE DOOR!

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" she sobbed into his yellow hoodie,

"You're welcome." he replied.


End file.
